<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepy Boys Inc As a Family of Killers by AaronAmpora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172852">Sleepy Boys Inc As a Family of Killers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaronAmpora/pseuds/AaronAmpora'>AaronAmpora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaronAmpora/pseuds/AaronAmpora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of snippets and side stories for the 'It Runs in The Family' fic by BubblyBee</p>
<p>We've been working together to flesh out the AU, and while it's definitely her AU, I've been having a lot of fun writing stuff for it, so anything I write I'll be posting here.</p>
<p>These can probably be read alone, but they won't make a whole lot of sense, so go read the main fic for the context!</p>
<p>Please read the tags and warnings carefully, they will change with each new chapter added. This is a heavy AU with lots of fucked up stuff. So be careful.<br/>Also rating may change in the future if I add anything that I think needs it.</p>
<p>(Fun fact: the title is actually the WIP title for the AU lmao)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Badboyhalo/Technoblade, Darryl Noveschosch/Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepy Boys Inc As a Family of Killers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyBee/gifts">BubblyBee</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999473">It Runs in the Family</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyBee/pseuds/BubblyBee">BubblyBee</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The story of how Bad Halo found himself becoming a part of the household.</p>
<p>Warnings for this chapter: Severe arguments between friends that results in one leaving/being kicked out, kidnapping, and drugging</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was getting late, the world around him pitch black save for the sickly yellow glow of the streetlights, allowing him to see the sidewalk and street around him, which glistened with moisture, almost seeming to sparkle. It would have been beautiful if Bad wasn’t terrified and freezing. He shivered almost violently and tugged his hoodie closer to his body, the thin fabric nowhere near enough protection against the chill, especially when combined with the fact that he was in shorts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young man let out a small whimper as he forced himself to keep walking, adjusting the bag on his back. He still had no idea where he was going, but he couldn’t turn back, and even if he did, he had been so lost in his thoughts there was no way he could retrace his steps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He really should have paid more attention to where he was going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was just so angry!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now the anger had faded, and regret, hurt, guilt, and fear had replaced it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skeppy probably didn’t mean all those things he’d said, they’d both been so angry, they said a lot of hurtful things… Bad wished he hadn’t said a lot of them, wished he hadn’t gotten so caught up in his anger. But Skeppy was the one that told him to leave...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I said, what if I wanted you to get your shit, walk out the door, and never fucking speak or look at me again?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His best friend’s cold, rage-filled voice rang through his head, and Bad had to hold back a small sob as tears started to gather once again in his eyes. He’d never been so hurt before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skeppy was his best friend, had been since they were old enough to know what a best friend was. They’d grown up together, practically attached at the hip. And sure, they’d had arguments before, what friends don’t? But this one was definitely the worst.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Have you ever considered what your dumbass decisions do to me?!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well what if I don't fucking need you to take the blame huh?! It's your fucking fault that you just can't seem to stop thinking you’re responsible for me when you’re not!!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"If I'm not responsible for you, then you'll probably end up with your car crashed in a ditch half dead!! I do this shit because I care for you but you’re just not taking responsibility for yourself- so i'm trying so hard to be your goddamn best friend here-"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"What if I don't want you to be my fucking friend!? What if I just want you to walk out that door and leave forever!!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"...W-what?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bad's eyes were wide and gathering with tears as the anger was suddenly replaced with grief. Skeppy's eyes narrowed at him, blue glaring sharply into green, "I said, what if I wanted you to get your shit, walk out the door, and never fucking speak or look at me again?!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"G...geppy?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hurts huh?! What if I said, We aren't fucking friends anymore, Bad, and this is my house not yours- so get your shit and just LEAVE!" They were both breathing heavily, Skeppy's eyes shiny with welled up tears and Bad could just about hear his own heart break and shatter. He wanted to sob. He wanted to curl up and die. Him and Skeppy had had bad spats before- but Skeppy had never asked him to leave. They'd always separated and took time to calm down- then resumed the arguments as discussions later.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Anger built in him again- just a smidge of it, "Fine. Maybe I will!" Skeppy looked surprised for a second, and he shoved past the other man and to his room.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bad grabbed his hoodie and shorts to quickly slip on. The house was silent as he grabbed his satchel and shoved his things in with teary eyes. He didn't need Skeppy, and Skeppy didn't want him around- so why did he have to stay. He stopped as he spotted Skeppy at the bedroom door, glaring at him, "What do you want?!" He snapped, making Skeppy flinch a bit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's late...you...you shouldn't be going now- at least if you're going to do this wait till morning..."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bad's heart ached and he grew ever angrier, "Fuck off, Skeppy!" He growled, taking the other aback by the hostility in his voice, "Unlike you, I'm an adult and can take care of myself, so you don't need to baby me!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Skeppy's face twisted into anger as Bad grabbed his bag and shoved him out of the way again, heading downstairs, "FINE!" Skeppy chased him, "GET FUCKING KIDNAPPED FOR ALL I CARE! GOOD FUCKING RIDDANCE!" Bad ignored him as much as the words stung, slamming the front door shut and heading off into the night.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bad wished he could take it all back, wished he could just rush home and hug Skeppy, they’d talk it out and everything would be fixed, but, he doubted it would be that easy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced around at the slowly gathering mist and wondered idly what time it was. Pulling out his phone, he nearly blinded himself, the screen so bright he could barely make out what was on it. He groaned softly and quickly slid the brightness down to a more manageable level before looking at the screen, his breath catching in his throat. He had over 30 missed calls, 22 voicemails, 54 texts, and 4 missed facetime calls, all from Skeppy. Also, it was about 12:35, no wonder it was so cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bad glanced at the most recent texts from his friend, feeling fresh tears welling in his eyes as he read them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bad hovered his thumbs over the keyboard, unsure what to send in reply, but wanting to let his friend know he was ok, at least mostly. He was exhausted, cold down to his bones, and had no clue where he was, but he was in one piece and alive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he wanted to go home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sudden buzzing in his hands caused Bad to jolt, almost dropping his phone as it vibrated. He had an incoming facetime call from ‘Geppy &lt;3’ and he only hesitated a moment before accepting the call.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bad! Thank god!! Are you alright? Where are you?? I’ve been so worried! I kept trying to call you and text you but you wouldn’t answer and there’s so many things that could go wrong while you’re out there alone, and I was so worried-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Skeppy… Skeppy!!” The man on the other end’s jaw snapped shut and Bad gave him a weak smile. “I’m ok, but… uh… I think I’m lost, and it’s really cold, and I’m only wearing a hoodie and some shorts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck, you must be freezing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Language,” Bad tutted gently, none of his usual reproach behind the word. “but yes, I’m very cold and… I want to come home, Geppy… Can I come home?” Bad’s emerald eyes welled with tears and he saw a blurry version of Skeppy’s face with a similar sad smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you can. I’m so sorry Bad… I’m so sorry about all those things I said. I never wanted you to leave, I was just angry… I want you to come home. Please come home.” Bad’s smile widened as the tears trickled down his icy cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you come get me please, Skeppy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! Just tell me a crossroads and I’ll be there!” Bad watched as Skeppy seemed to almost run through the house, the camera on his phone moving wildly, then the jingle of keys soon reached his ears as he looked around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t see any obvious crossings… I’m just gonna start walking and hope I see one soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, sounds good. I uh… have no idea what direction you even went, so I’ll just chill here until you find something, ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok.” Bad’s breathing picked up as he turned around and started walking back the way he came along the winding residential road. There were houses across the street to his left, and a thick, wooded area to his right, the trees almost acted like a wall, they were so thick only the closest ones really visible in the yellow glow of the streetlights. He kept his phone in hand as he walked, but didn’t bother to try and hold it up to his face, his fingers already numb from the cold, he was almost tempted to shove them into his pocket, phone included.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning a corner, Bad finally saw a crossroads in the distance, and quickly brought the phone back up to his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Skeppy! I see a crossroads ahead!” Despite the cold and how tired he was, the prospect of seeing Skeppy again and going home put a smile on his face, and Skeppy’s little cheer in response to his comment only widened it. After a few moments, he was finally close enough to see the signs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… Looks like Clark and… Blosser! Clark and Blosser.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it!” There was a few moments of silence, and Bad watched as Skeppy typed away at his phone, before he spoke again. “Ok! Looks like I’ll be there in like, 20 mins. Damn dude, you walked really far… You’re all the way on the outskirts of town.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I… Wasn’t really thinking, I just walked.” Bad’s smile fell a bit as he was reminded of his mental state just a few hours ago, but it would be ok. They were past it, they could work it out, once he was warm and safe at home. He watched as Skeppy left the house and went down the path, getting into his car with a familiar click of the door. The engine started with a low roar and Skeppy looked down at his phone, a confused expression twisting his face.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What?” Bad asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bad… What’s that behind you?” A shiver raced down Bad’s spine and he slowly turned to look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mea-” Skeppy screamed as something smashed into Bad’s skull. He dropped to the ground, his phone hitting the pavement with a crack as he groaned in pain. Suddenly, there was a massive weight on him, and hands curled around his throat, bearing down and cutting off his air. Bad gasped and wheezed, his hands coming up to scratch frantically at the limbs choking him while his legs kicked out. He could faintly hear Skeppy screaming his name over the sound of his own heartbeat pounding in his ears, his panicked breathing, and the grunts of the man above him. Fear raced through his veins as he fought, his head already feeling light and he knew he was moments away from passing out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he flailed, he got lucky and his foot collided with the soft flesh between the man’s legs, a startled, pained groan coming from him as his hands released the struggling boy. Bad sucked in lungfuls of air as he scrambled away, his hands and knees scraping against the pavement as he struggled to his feet. But before he could stand, a vice-like grip latched onto his ankle and yanked him backwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bad screamed, twisting to kick once more at the man, finally looking at him and noticing he was wearing a black ski mask and all black clothes so he almost melted into the darkness around them, the streetlight directly above them the only reason he could see the man at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The assailant managed to pull Bad closer to him, a hand gripping the long black locks and yanking him back against the larger man. Suddenly, Bad remembered the classes his parents had forced him to take. He’d never been much of a fighter, and with his small, almost frail stature, his father had insisted he take self-defence courses, he’d also taught him how to use a gun, but unfortunately, Bad didn’t have one on him right then. Of course the one time in his life he might actually need one, he doesn’t have it. But he did remember in the courses, they’d specifically taught them how to escape when someone had a hold on their hair, and Bad was never more grateful for those stupid classes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quick as he could, Bad brought his left hand back and pressed the man’s hand gripping his hair against his head, loosening the hold on his hair. At the same time, he lined up his right arm, and jabbed his elbow backwards as hard as he could, nailing his assailant right in the stomach and knocking the wind out of him. He felt the grip on his hair loosen even more, and released the hand he’d been holding before rolling away, tucking himself into a summersault and once again almost making it to his feet. But his attacker recovered too quickly and that vice-like grip had him once more, dragging him back to the ground, and against the larger body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terrified tears were gathering in Bad’s eyes and he screamed again, thrashing against the man as he cried out for help, hoping someone in the near-by houses would hear him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he took in more air to scream again, he suddenly felt light-headed, a sweet, medical smell filling his senses as a cloth was fitted over his nose and mouth. He immediately recognized the smell as chloroform and tried desperately to hold his breath and not breathe any more in, but it was too late. The edges of his vision were darkening, and he could feel the strength leaving his limbs, even as he continued to struggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last thing he knew, before the world disappeared, was an unfamiliar, masculine voice speaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry... this little angel is in good hands.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then it all went dark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bad woke with a gasp, his body lurching up in bed as his emerald eyes darted frantically around the room. It took a moment, but eventually he started to recognize the world around him, the desk in the corner, covered in a mess of papers, the deep red jacket with the white fur around the hood hanging on the back of the door, the white t-shirt crumpled up in a ball on the carpeted floor. His frantic breathing slowly evened out, and Bad brought his hands up to wipe away the tears coating his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was ok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just a memory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t back there, alone on the street fighting for his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was in bed, safe for now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The noirette let out a small sigh as he slowly relaxed back against the pillows, turning to glance at the clock, an angry, red, 5:48AM staring back at him. Well, his alarm would be going off soon anyways, and he decided to take the few minutes before it did to calm back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned over and his eyes fell on the familiar form beside him. Long, dusky pink hair that he knew from experience was devilishly soft, framing a pale face with even paler lashes resting lightly on his cheeks. He always looked so soft in sleep, with none of the hard lines and creases that plagued his face during the day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked kinder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Bad supposed, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> kinder in his sleep. Not that he was generally particularly unkind when he was awake, but… Bad shivered softly at the image of those dark brown eyes, staring down at him, hard, and unforgiving a flash of light illuminating them and almost making them glow blood red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno may not be as cruel as the others, but he certainly wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>kind</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another sigh left Bad’s lips as he rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. He hated that awful memory, it was the most terrifying night of his life, he genuinely thought he was going to die, alone in the dark. On the other hand, he cherished it. It was the last memory he had of Skeppy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bad felt tears welling in his eyes and quickly blinked them away, not wanting to cry again already, but the thought of his best friend always left him misty-eyed. He missed Skeppy so much, he couldn’t believe it had been more than 2 years since he’d last seen his warm blue eyes and blindingly bright smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, Bad sat back up, turning and letting his feet hang off the edge of the bed. Just sitting there, thinking about the past wasn’t going to do him any good, so he might as well start getting ready for the day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>